The Right Sort of Wrong Mistakes
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: It was funny, Lily thought to herself. How one should know the difference between right and wrong and between good and bad. Somehow when it came to her and Scorpius things didn't go that way. starts as RW/SM than LLP/SM R&R!
1. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter……yet.

**A/N:** so I said I'm working on a new fic and well…this is it!

At first I set it in Hogwarts but I decided to change scenarios and ages. Some characters you know while other are made up or just didn't appear in my previous fic. This isn't a follow-up to "Everyone Says I Love You" but rather a change of view on the two/

More notes at the end.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter One

Breaking the News

* *

* *

* *

* *

Platform 9 3/4 was as ever crowded with frantic students and smiling greeting parents. Yes, term has indeed ended and for Lily Potter so did her school career as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain and Head Girl. This is the last time she'll ever be here.

Well only until her children start going to Hogwarts and who knows when that'll be.

She search for her parents or at least for Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron who'd might pick her and Hugo up from the station but she so none of the above.

"Did you find them?" Hugo asked her, he just finished saying goodbye to his girlfriend for the last two years, Tamsin.

"No such luck, Hugh." Lily shook her head. "Look, there's Uncle Percy, let's ask him."

"Must we?"

"Worst case we'll appart to The Burrow and stay with grandma and grandpa."

They walked towards Percy's direction where they saw that he was in the middle of a lecture to his twin girls, Molly and Lucy, who once again returned home with yet another warning for their misbehavior and pranks.

"Hugo! Lily!" someone called from the crowd and as Lily turned around she saw her older brother, Albus, coming their way. "Rose's behind me."

"Where are mum and dad?" Lily asked, giving him a hug while Hugo hugged Rose. "Or you're parents for that."

"I thought we'd go and have lunch at the leaky cauldron, we really need to catch up." Rose beamed at them and Lily looked at Albus.

"Don't ask me, she just flooed this morning telling me we're picking you lot up." Albus took her trunk and helped Hugo with his as they made their way to the Weasleys' family car.

"Dad said I can." Rose blushed as she glanced at the mirror while putting in first gear and driving from the station.

They parked fifteen minutes later in a sideway street and headed to the leaky cauldron.

They entered the tavern, greeting the landlady, Hanna Longbottom and se down in a side table.

"I'll go and get the drinks." Albus said and went to the bar, Hugo went with him.

"Sorry, Rosie, but I have to go to the loo." Lily added and with an apologetic smile went to the bathroom.

She checked her reflection in the mirror, she looked the same way she felt, miserable. Stupid Aiden McCourt, she thought to herself, they didn't even dated for that long, just short of six month but she really started to like him and he couldn't get over the fact that his girlfriend caught the snitch under his seeker's nose at the last game of the year, thus winning the cup for the twelfth year in a row. He whined about it for the last couple of weeks and then ditched her for a fellow Ravenclaw, Rachel Quirk, saying Lily was insensitive and not really his type.

She dried her hands and walked out of the bathroom. She soon spotted her brother in deep conversation with a blond man she didn't know as he was with his back to her.

"I thought you were getting the drinks." She said and pocked Albus in the side. "I don't see any."

"I did, but then Scorpius arrived so I went with him when he order's his drink." He answered and pointed at the blond man he was talking with when Lily came.

Scorpius chuckled but smiled at her, taking his drink from Hanna. "Little Lily Potter, how are you?"

"Not that little anymore, but fine thanks." She forgot how he always referred to her as _Little Lily_, it used to edge her then and it's edging her now.

"That is true," He said, giving her a more thorough look. "Grew up during the last two years, that's for sure." Lily blushed at this while Albus snickered.

"There you are!" Rose called and came to them winking at Lily before she gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the lips. "Took you long enough."

"Father lectured me again for not keeping my place clean enough." Scorpius said as they all made their way back to the table.

"I told you to tidy up before you meet him." Rose scolded him, Lily noticed, while the rest didn't or were just too busy with their drinks, that Scorpius looked rather sour at her remark.

"So why are we all here?" Hugo asked cheerfully after they all ordered food. "There have to be a reason."

"Okay," Rose said, looking sideways at Scorpius who nodded. "Scorp and I are getting married!" she grinned broadly at them and Lily cried and got up to hug her.

"Rosie that's wonderful!" Lily as they both set back down at the table.

"Cheers mate." Albus raised his glass and nodded at Scorpius, who looked more or less both terrified and pleased.

Hugo was still quiet, not having said a word since Rose's announcement. "Are you pregnant?" he finally asked as they all took sip from their drinks, causing both Scorpius and much to her surprise, Lily to chock on it.

"What?!" Rose asked, shocked by her brother's suggestion. "No you prat!" she smacked his arms while Albus kicked his leg. Lily felt relived somehow. "We're getting married for the sake of getting married."

"Did you tell Mum and Dad?" Hugo asked, Lily was rather interested in that too.

"No, I wanted you to know first." They all gave her a questioning look. "Okay, I did it to ease the pain on Dad."

"Understatement of the year." Scorpius remarked and they all laughed. "But what can I say," he took Rose's hand and kissed it. "I was meant to be Weasley."

"I want you to be maid of honor, Lil, what do you say?"

"I thought you're going to give it to Al." Lily teased. "Of course I will!" she said and got up to hug Rose. "I'll help you with everything."

"Thanks." Rose said. "And of course, Al, you'll be Scorp's best man?"

"If he'll ask me." Albus said in a mock hurt voice.

"Bugger off mate." Scorpius said. "You know you'll be it!"

"Look at this male romance," Lily remarked slyly. "Makes me want to cry."

"Care for a hug Little Lily?" Scorpius asked deviously

"I don't hug ferrets offspring's." Lily snapped at him, only he was able to make her lose her cool.

"Scared I'll bite?"

"Scared I'll get infected with something."

"Poor Little Lily could never be sick."

"Only when I'm around you, Head Boy."

"Midget."

"Brat."

"Bloody Gryffindor!"

"Smarmy Slytherin!"

"Loon!"

"Tosser!"

The two were up on their feet, both wands at hand. God she hated him, Lily thought to herself.

"Enough you two!" Rose demanded as she too got on her feet, she placed her hand on Scorpius' arm trying to cool him off. "I don't know how you two are going to handle the wedding preparations."

"I'm not sure there be a wedding if the groom dies by a freaky hex accident." Lily said as she set down. "Stupid pillock." Scorpius smirked as he too, set down.

"You sure you're not pregnant?" Hugo asked earning another hard smack on the back of his head.

* * *

**A/N: **Is rose pregnant? Will Lily get over her ex-boyfriend? Why do Lily and Scorpius hate each other? Do they really?

Reviews are always welcome

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	2. Raising the White Flag

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of other mentioned characters.

**A/N:** so I went to the hair dresser this morning and cut my hair, on the process I also dyed it and now it's black. I like it but the funny this is that now I look like the female version of Harry Potter since I also have green eyes and glasses. Ironic isn't it?

I'll leave pondering on this note.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Two

Raising the White Flag

* *

* *

* *

* *

It was just what Lily pictured haven will be like. Plates upon plates of cakes all of which Lily can eat and ask for more if she wanted to really take it into consideration. There was of course one flaw to it. Scorpius was also there.

"Stop hogging it!" Lily said and she tried to take the plate out of Scorpius' hand. "I'm supposed to taste it too."

"You could ask for a piece of you own you know."

"Do I look like a pig to you?"

"Are you really expecting me to answer this seriously?" Scorpius asked, taking another bite from the cake.

Lily was about to answer him but Rose cut her off, "I like the chocolate raspberry, you?"

"Carrot." Lily and Scorpius answered in unison, their locked eyes, each trying to cover the smile that was forming.

"I see." She said with a small smile. "I think we should go with the chocolate one."

"Ro, I really prefer the carrot cake." Scorpius passed his plate to Lily so she can have the last bite; she took it without a word. "You know I like them."

"It's commonly known most people prefer chocolate cakes."

"I'm not." Lily cut in. "I rather have carrot cake than chocolate. I always went down to the kitchens at night and the elves save me a slice."

"Oh yeah," Scorpius agreed and nodded fervently. "They have the best cake at Hogwarts! Perhaps we can ask them to bake it for us?"

"Oh you should!" Lily said excitingly and both smiled widely. "That will really great."

"Yes, well I think we'll take the chocolate." Rose said and then looked at her watch. "Look, I must go I have evening shift at 's. so just tell the baker what I said and then if you want go and do whatever you like." She gave Scorpius a quick kiss and turned to leave but then returned. "And try not to kill each other, do be civil."

They set at table in silence not having a cake to play with seeing that they ate all he samples.

"So this is awkward." Scorpius said.

"Really? I'm having loads of fun."

"Am I that horrible, Potter?" He asked, making Lily a little uneasy.

"Look," Lily began to say and shifted closer to him. "Let's call truce for the sake of this wedding, okay?"

"Celebrate it on a piece of cake?" he asked and Lily nodded so he went and ordered them a large piece of carrot cake for the two of them.

"It's a shame Rose doesn't like carrot cake." Lily said, downing a mouthful of cake. "Doesn't know what's good."

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." Scorpius mock threatened her with his fork.

"Fiancée." Lily corrected him.

"Fiancée right." He helped himself with another bite from the cake. "Sorry about you and that McCourt bloke, he was rubbish."

"I'm sorry?"

"Aiden McCourt? I know he was your boyfriend until recently."

Lily got from the table in a halt. "Had to rub it in my face didn' ye?" and with that she stormed out of the bakery.

It took him a few moments to recover but as soon as he did he paid the owner for the cake and ran out of the shop trying to catch her before she apparts home.

He ran pass a crowd of muggle school girls when he spotted Lily rushing into an alley.

"Potter!" he called right before she was about to appart. "Wait!"

"What?" She turned to him. "Came to tell me that I'm ugly too?"

"No I just-"

"Just what?" She snapped at him. "Felt like reminding me of just how stupid _Little Lily_ is?"

"He really hurt you didn't he?" Scorpius asked in a cautious voice.

"I felt nothing." Lily said softly.

"You felt nothing?"

Lily sighed and leaned against the building's wall. "He broke up with and went with another girl and I don't feel a thing. I started too really like him but the end of the day I feel…nothing." She looked up at him and for the first time Scorpius noticed how dark were her eyes, almost black but only just. "Does it make any sense?"

"Of course it does." Scorpius said. "Sometimes we want to feel something of someone so we make ourselves to do it but in the end of the day when everything is said and done we end up realizing that what we thought we felt was never there to begin with."

"How did you get so smart?" Lily looked up at him, very amused at this sudden piece of wisdom.

"I was always smart." Scorpius grinned. "You were too busy annoying me all the time."

Lily snorted. "Annoying you? Blimey, you went senile. It takes two to tango Scorpius."

"I am a great dancer." He gave her a lop-sided smile and Lily punched his shoulder.

"Let's go Scorpius."

"Go where?"

"For once in your life, Scorpius," Lily sighed. "Do as you told." And without another word she took his hand and apparted him and herself to Godric's Hollow.

OoOoOoOoO

"Been a while since you were here." Lily said and set flopped down on the living room sofa. "Albus sure do miss you."

"Albus lives with his girlfriend and I have my own place."

"Ickl-Scorpius is a big boy now." Lily teased and got hit a by a pillow. "Don't expect dinner mister." She said as she got up and threw the pillow back at Scorpius.

"I think I'll pass if it's you who cooks it." he muttered and got up and fallowed her to the kitchen.

"I let you know I'm a very good cook." She said and took out ingredients and vegetables from the fridge and the pantry. "Bring me the potatoes."

"How good?" He handed her the potatoes.

"I spent most of last summer with grandma teaching me." She waved her wand and the potatoes Scorpius gave her started peeling on their own. "She tried to teach Rose but unfortunately she almost burned the entire kitchen down."

"That's fine," Scorpius summoned the cheese and began to grate it. "I wear the apron in the house."

"Now that's something you don't get to hear every day." They both laughed and continued with the cooking.

"Buggers!" Lily muttered and reached for a kitchen towel. At this Scorpius turned to see what happened and found Lily covered in red tomato sauce. "I go change, be back in a minute. Watch the roast if you can." He nodded suppressing his all too familiar urge to laugh at her clumsiness although it was a rather enduring part of her he came to like over the years.

"What smells so good?" said Harry Potter as he walked into the kitchen. "Ah Scorpius! Didn't know Albus invited you for dinner."

"Actually-"

"I invited him, Dad," Lily said, giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek then returning to stand beside Scorpius who held a knife in one hand and an onion in the other. "Part of our ceasefire agreement, isn't Scorpius?" He smiled at her and nodded.

Harry shook his head, hoping silently he wouldn't have to separate between the two if they start fighting. "Just do me a favor," both looked at him, "Play nice." He winked and turned to see his wife, Ginny, in the living room.

"Still stressed by Dad, aren't you?" Lily asked, steering the sauce slowly.

"I wouldn't say stressed." He shrugged. "It just…"

"He's Harry Potter that's okay."

"It's hardly that!"

"Than what is it?"

"He's going to be my boss coming next year."

"Ah so it's performance anxiety-"

"Shut up!" Scorpius threw a kitchen towel at her a small blush creeping on his face. "Little red headed wench."

"Yeah yeah." She grinned.

Scorpius glanced at Lily as she walked around the kitchen steering, cutting, sautéing. He couldn't not to admire how she did it so naturally and in elegance. It also scared him a little to having found out this side of her only now, perhaps they too busy annoying each other when they were young. As his thoughts trailed off he didn't noticed the knife's movement and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his right finger and he looked down to it covered with blood. He cringed as Lily touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. He turned to her and showed her his cut. "Oh that is nasty."

"It's only a scratch." He muttered, taking the knife back to prove her he can cope with a little blood.

"Don't be silly." Lily said and took his hand, walking his to sink to wash the blood of the finger. "Reckon you should be more careful around sharp tools."

"You think it's my fault?"

"I certainly can't be responsible for your own clumsiness, now can I?" Lily gave him a knowing look.

"I guess not." He mumbled. "Is it still bleeding?"

"No as much as before." She said, pressing a clean towel to the wound. "Hold it for a second."

It was strange but Scorpius sort of missed the feeling of her hand. "Hurry up, would you."

"Stop being a baby." She said, trying to suppress and miserably failing, a giggle.

"What?" Scorpius cried. "What's so funny?"

"You, you big oaf."

"Me?"

"Well- not you in particular," she began to say. "Men in general. You're all cool and suave but one small cut and its all fall to pieces. The whole ho-ha."

"Did you just say I'm cool and suave?" Scorpius teased. "Never in my life I thought I'd those two words come out of your mouth when it comes to me."

"I have a whole dictionary set for you, Scorpius." She said, taking out what looked like a band aid. Scorpius eyed it wearily. "Some wounds are better to be reminded by." Lily looked up and his and he held her gaze.

She kissed his finger lightly and let go of his hand. "All better now." She smiled and walked back to the stove.

It took almost an entire hour for Scorpius to shake the image of Lily kissing his finger better. But the idea of finding out how will it feel to kiss her better hunted him from now on.

* * *

**A/N:** so Lily never felt anything real, will she now? What's happening to Scorpius and how will it affect him? Or Lily? Or Rose? And what is Godric's Hollow Summer Festival?

All that and more next chapter!

Reviews are always welcome

Jars upon jars of jelly beans beloved readers.

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	3. StarCrossed Lovers and Other Strangers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of other mentioned characters.

**A/N:** so the name of chapter is taken from one of my favorite TV shows, The Gilmore Girls. It's from the first season if you remember what it was about give yourself a cookie. It is one of my favorite episodes of the show.

More notes on the end.

Happy Reading!

* * *

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

**- Carl Jung (1875 - 1961)**

Chapter Three

Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers

* *

* *

* *

* *

Lily awoke to a familiar voice calling her, her head snapped quickly to see who it was to wake her up from her light slumber. She searched for a few seconds when realization hit her and she turned to the fireplace where Rose's smiling face beamed at her.

"Did I wake you up?" Rose smiled evilly at her.

"I wasn't asleep." Lily ran a hand in her hair and set up straight.

"Sure you weren't." Rose winked at. "Listen, I don't have much time, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"I need you to fetch some dress robe samples for Scorpius."

Lily groaned. "Can't he do it?"

"Normally I would've asked him but he's piled with work, please Lily?" Rose gave her the most begging look she can master.

"Alright, I'll fetch the git's clothes."

Rose scowled. "I thought you were getting along."

"That doesn't mean he's not a git."

"Anyway," Rose ignored the last comment. "I'll pick it up tonight after this shift."

"You are coming to the festival tonight, right?" Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Scorpius might bring his parents." Rose said excitingly. "Lily I'm so sorry, my break is almost over, you'll get the samples for me?"

"Consider it done, Ro-ro." Lily smiled.

"Thanks love, you're the best." She blew Lily a kiss. "See you tonight." And with a flash of green flames her head was gone.

With a sigh Lily got up from the sofa, placed the book she was reading before dozing off and went to change and wash her face before going out.

OoOoOoOoO

The village of Godric's Hollow celebrated every summer the birth of the village founder and one Hogwarts co-founders, Godric Gryffindor. It wasn't a very famous event in the wizrading world but soon after the Second War and Harry Potter's return to the village it became the summer event to attend.

"Is it just me or there are more people here with each year?" Teddy Lupin asked, handing Lily a candy apple. "Too many kids."

"Are you even aware of the fact you're wife's pregnant?" Lily pointed over to Victoire who was talking animatedly to Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't tell her anything."

"Coward." Lily grinned. "I'm going to mingle a little bit; you can stay here and sulk if you want."

She left Teddy behind and walked into the swarm of people, saying a swift 'hello' here and there, her candy apple long gone.

"Lily!" someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Hey."

"Scorpius, hey." She was surprised to see him but in a rather good way. "How's your finger?"

"All healed, see?" he showed her.

"Yeah, there's a small scar there, did you notice?"

"I always said you'll scar me for life." He joked.

"It was entirely your fault," Lily smirked. "Can't cut a bloody carrot without bleeding all over it, some auror you make."

"Perhaps it's time to consider a career change." He's eyes twinkled as he smiled at her.

"Perhaps." She said.

They both stood there in the middle of the crowd gazing and smiling at each other. It was an instinct but they inched closer still staring.

It was the blinding camera's flash that threw them back to reality. Both Scorpius and Lily jumped as an elder man smiled at them as he lowered his camera.

"Er… Scorpius, this is Ben he owns the pub and takes photos during the festival." Lily gestured at Ben and Scorpius nodded and smiled back.

"Taking care of our Lily, aren't ye me boy?" Ben asked. "God knows she needs to be tamed down, wild like a hippogriff on the loose."

"Don't be mean or I won't serve at the pub anymore." Lily said.

"You serve at a pub?" Scorpius looked surprised at this new information.

"Occasionally since summer before fifth year." She winked at Ben. "Ben I'll see later, save me a pint."

"I'll save you two." He clapped his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Be a good lad with her."

Scorpius paled as Lily laughed at him but recovered quickly and joined her.

"C'mon, I want you to meet some people." Scorpius said suddenly and again took Lily by the hand.

They made a path between the people and soon Scorpius spotted who he was looking for. He turned and grinned at Lily who shrugged and walked with him as they soon arrived to a couple deep in conversation.

"Scorpius there you are!" said the woman, she had bright blue eyes and light brown long wavy hair; no doubt she was a very pretty woman. "We've been looking for you."

"You go and disappear while we're left here to…entertain ourselves." Snapped the man who looked a lot like Scorpius, his features were less delicate than with his chin much pointier than Scorpius' he held a very respected posture.

"Lily, these are my parents." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "My mother Astoria and my father Draco Malfoy."

"Lily?" Draco asked as he shook her hand curtly. "Lily Potter? Where is Rose?"

"She's hitting blokes in the kissing booth." Lily asked, glancing at Scorpius who was stiffing a laugh.

"Cheeky." Draco said. "Do your parents and uncles know I'm here?"

"Well they didn't announce it when you arrived but if you want to I can ask to blow the horns and open the bottles of wines we have in store."

Astoria and Scorpius laughed out loud while Draco face flushed. "I heard you just finished Hogwarts, is that correct?" he asked, Lily nodded politely, wondering in her mind what is the meaning of this situation. "Did well on your NEWTs?"

"I hope so. The results are not in yet."

"Any plans for the rest of the summer-" Astoria began to ask but was cut off by Draco.

"How many did you attend?"

"Twelve, I kept all my OWL subjects." Lily answered him and then turned to answer Astoria's. "Unlike previous summers I plan to relax and just lay low but I also help Rose with the wedding preparations and everything."

"What did you do last summer?" Scorpius asked, genuinely interested.

"My uncle Bill got me an internship at Gringotts and the summer before that I worked part time for the Daily Prophet."

"Any career plans?" Draco inquired. It was then that Lily noticed he wasn't being rude; he was, just like Scorpius was a few seconds ago, curios what she had to say.

"I'm still waiting for my results but I did pretty well with my OWLs-"

"Nothing below E'." Scorpius bragged for her. "Rose mentioned it back then." He explained at Lily puzzled look.

"Alright there, Lily?" the four turned to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter approaching them, the three elder men tensed up. "Malfoy." Ron nodded at Draco.

"Scorpius just introduced me to his parents." Lily clarified. "Being maid of honor and stuff."

"You're Rose's maid of honor?" Astoria asked. "Now we must meet together all of us for the plans." She smiled at lily and then at her son.

"You got quite a lovely girl here, Potter." This had taken them all by surprised, mostly Scorpius. It has taken his father a whole year to say something nice about Rose since he first brought her home with him over their last Easter holyday from school, and here he is, only just met Lily, and already he is complimenting her. "You should me proud."

"I am." Harry said and embraced Lily with his arm. "You must be proud of Scorpius, top of his class as I heard."

"It's nothing really." Scorpius flushed and looked down. Lily giggled lightly and thought how very un-Scorpius of him.

"Let's dance." Lily called all of a sudden and tugged at his sleeve and quickly moved them away from their parents.

Soon they arrived to a large crowd of wizards and muggle, all of which were dancing and crying on joy as the band played old songs.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're ashamed of your accomplishments." Lily said as she wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck.

"I'm not ashamed," He said quickly, looking down at her. "I'm just-"

"Embarrassed?"

"I'm being modest." Scorpius sighed. "Something I was lack of as you constantly reminded me at Hogwarts."

"Prat," she slapped his lightly on the back of his head. "Is everything you became to be is because of me?"

"Depend on what level." The answer took Lily by surprise since she meant the question to be rhetorical.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the only person who ever spoke aloud of my flaws." He said, playing idly with a lock of her hair.

Lily felt her face grow warm and avoided looking at Scorpius. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You didn't," he said. "Not really. Truth is, thanks to you I am who I am today."

"You're welcome, then." She said softly.

Moments later when the song ended and a new one more up the beat began, Lily realized she and Scorpius where still embracing, and somehow the thought of him letting her go scarred her but it was the feeling of wanting to stay in his arms forever that terrified her even more.

* * *

**A/N:** I bet you're wondering…what's next?! What about Rose how can they do this to her…what about Albus how is he going to feel?

Keep on reading and you'll get your answers

Reviews are always welcome

Banana-banshee for everyone!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	4. Interplay

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of other mentioned characters.

**A/N:** it wasn't supposed to be written and posted this Friday but I felt like had to get it out and write it down. This week has been a rotten hell at work and the irony that I find this, as my real job. God I envy Joanne Rowling…to be her or even with a split of her talent would be great…I'm such a suck up.

I'll leave you with this impression of me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

- Passion very often makes the wisest men fools, and very often too inspires the greatest fools with wit.

François de La Rochefoucauld, _Moral Maxims and Reflections_, no. 7 **(1665-1678) **

Chapter Four

Interplay

* *

* *

* *

* *

It was the hottest day so far that summer and the air wasn't moving. Outside, at the back yard of the large house on front, was Lily, sweating, sighing and moaning under the hot sun as she went back and forth into the nearby shed, who was just as hot in the inside as it was out.

She was in the in the midst of work when a large shadow distracted her.

"My my Lily, you are a renaissance woman." Scorpius said and held out a hand to help Lily up from the ground.

"You should see my fresco." She wiped her greased hand in a rag she had in the back pocket of her worn out denims. "I assume you came for the dress robs samples."

"Correct."

"I've got them inside, so let's go." She started walking to the house.

Scorpius grabbed her arm to stop her. "Not yet." He said. "I'm rather curious to know what a girl like you has to do with working on this." He pointed at the motorbike beside Lily.

"That's dad old motorbike. Well basically it's his godfather's, Sirius Black."

"How come you-"

"Work on it?" Scorpius nodded. "When I was little, Dad and granddad used to work on it together and I used to watch them."

"Ah but now you're all grown." He moved closer to her.

"Yup. And I know all about how to…_work it_." she smiled slyly at him and inched even closer.

"Let's go then." He said and went pass her and set on the motorbike. "Are you coming?"

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"No." he said. "But what a better way to learn of not by trying?"

Lily snorted. "Well, I would hate to deny you any education but-"

"C'mon Lil, don't you trust me?" he held out his hand for her.

Hesitating for a second, Lily eventually took his hand and set behind, wrapping her arms around him. "You crash it and I'll kill, Malfoy."

"Slytherin don't crash." He said and ignited.

They began moving at first rather slow but soon as Scorpius confidence kicked in they raced through the high street of Godric's Hollow. The cool wind from the fast driving help Lily relax as she pressed her head against Scorpius' back, she held on to him tightly.

"What's this button do?" He asked loudly.

"WHAT BUTTON?"

"The large blue one?"

"Dunno!" Lily cried. "We didn't get to it yet."

Scorpius shrugged and pressed it. The motorbike jerked and soared in a swift move.

"Wow!" Scorpius called. "This is-"

"Wicked!" Lily yelled and let go of her hold and spread her hands. "Isn't this amazing?"

"Brilliant." Scorpius said and turned his head to see her, as soon as he did so the motorbike jerked again and start plummeting down.

"Scorpius!" Lily cried and they swirled down. Scorpius tried to navigate it and then tried to ignite it again. Taking out his wand from his back pocket, Lily in a fast move cast a levitating charm on the motorbike. "We're right above the house." She said

The motorbike gave a screeching sound and spun again downward, Lily's charm wore off and they landed roughly crashing on the ground.

They crash hard on the ground, both getting of the bike trying to catch their breath. Lily looked up and saw Scorpius looking back at her. It happened in a flash, no knew how it happened but it did.

Their mouths crashed as they kissed roughly, arms and hands searching and touching and caressing. Taking her moans as a good sign Scorpius lifted Lily of the ground and pinned her against the tree nearby. Lily felt hot lava rising inside of her as Scorpius hands caressed her back under her shirt. It was brilliant. Rose never said anything about Scorpius being this good at kissing.

The thought of Rose awoke her and she pushed Scorpius off her, her hands on her mouth and her eyes wide with horror.

"Lily…" Scorpius said softly and moved closer to her but she back off.

"No." she said and without saying another word she walked fast into the house. She entered and closed the door behind her and leant against it, hitting her head on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Lily, open the door."

She didn't answer.

"I know you're there. Open it, please."

She still didn't answer.

"I'll blast it open and leave you to deal with it."

She opened the door with a bang. "You sodding prat! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"Now you budge?"

"Screw you." She glared at him. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He walked in and Lily huffed. "Not anymore."

"I do. I really do."

"Then why you kissed me?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You kissed me!" She poked him in the chest. "YOU DID!"

"It takes two to tango!" He started to lose his balance. "Remember?"

"You're so full of crap!" she threw her hands in the air. "You and you're bloody cool attitude and all of your…argh!" she pushed him violently.

"Me?" he cried back. "How 'bout you? Playing the ruddy saint all the time!"

"Saint?!"

Scorpius sneered. "Holy little Lily Potter, would never get her hands dirty!"

"You're a real bastard." She snapped at him and pushed him away from her way up to her room.

"That's not fair!" he said and fallowed her.

"Tough!"

"Oh really mature." He remarked.

"Fuck you." Lily said and climbed the last couple of stairs. She barely noticed the last stair and as she missed it, fell flat on her face.

"Lily?"

Oh, good, just what she needed. As if things weren't already messed up.

"Potter? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, go away." She muttered, getting up quickly to prove it. "See?" she lost her balance almost at once.

Lily gasped, but before she could fall, a strong arm took hold of her waist. A hand reached for hers.

"Don't reckon you should be standing yet."

"Oh, shut up," Lily snapped half-heartedly as Scorpius helped her to sit on the stair. "Just go-"

"Potter -"

"Go-"

"Come on-"

"Go home! Please! I'll be just fine on my own." Lily rose once again, determined to escape Scorpius' frustrating presence - but with a fresh jolt of pain, her leg buckled beneath her. She hit the floor heavily, bashing her knees.

"You sure you'll be just fine on your own?"

For a split second she held his gaze. "Fine then." She sighed, dropping her eyes. "Stay."

"How's your head?"

"I've had worse." She held her head in her hands.

"You okay?"

"I said I'm fine, haven't I?" she looked at him and he gave her a strange look.

"I mean, you're _crying_." He whispered and with his thumb whipped her tears without asking.

"I did just hurt my leg after already crashing and cutting my forehead open."

"It's my fault too."

"I never said it wasn't."

They stared at each other and once again their lips met. This time it was a soft and gentle, Scorpius cupped her cheek and Lily on her behalf, wrapped her arms around his neck and as she deepened the kiss she knew, everything changes.

* * *

**A/N:** and the fates have stepped in!! I call divine intervention others might say that I'm the writer so I do whatever I want! They're right of course. Anyhow, Lily and Scorpius finally get it on after a really long time.

Next chapter we'll see more of Rose and how the two deal with everything.

Reviews are always welcome

Cherries cheese cakes for the mess!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	5. Scorpius' Slippery Tongue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of other mentioned characters.

**A/N: **I've been unemployed for the last month moreover I didn't have proper computer to write with L since my office program sucks! Luckily I've found a job (yeah!) at *drum* a book store (geeks kicks ass!!) and I also nicked my brother's laptop, again! Mewahahaha!

I really want to thank to all of you who reviewed and my day a lot more sunny and bright. You're amazing and I hope you'll keep on fallowing my works. Really guys, you're the best J

To clear some stuff about this chapter, everything written in italics is the privet thoughts of either Lily or Scorpius. I also want to mention that I was inspired by an episode of one of the greatest shows ever Friends, the episode is **_The One with Joey's New Girlfriend_****, **from the fourth season of the show.

On this happy note

Shall we read? We SHALL!!

* * *

Chapter Five

Scorpius Slippery Tongue

* *

* *

* *

* *

"Well it could've been worse right?" Rose asked as she turned away from the mirror. "Lily? Are you there?" she waved at the apparently daydreaming red head.

Lily snapped immediately. "What? Oh…um…You look great Ro." She said. "Really." She forged a smile as Rose beamed at her.

"You think, Scor will like it?"

With a pang Lily answered. "He'll love it." Rose giggled and went to change back into her normal clothes.

_(I'm such a slag)_

It was all Lily could think of for the past two weeks, since that dreadful _(and otherwise absolutely wonderful)_ afternoon where she and Scorpius kissed _(snogged senseless more likely). _Was she a bad person?

_(Yes!)_

"…and I was thinking, why shouldn't you and Albus kiss my feet and I walk down the aisle, do you perhaps Hugo will be willing to do it too?"

"Sure." She said distantly.

Rose laughed and smacked Lily shoulder. "Lils is your head filled with Nargels?"

Lily, awake from her reverie, frowned. "There's no need to use violence."

"Be glad I did, or else next thing you'll smash your face into this owl cage." She pointed at hooting owl's cage they just passed by. "Seriously, Lil, what's up? You seem really upset about something."

"Nah, I'm fine." Lily lied.

"Look," Rose sighed. "I know what happened with you and Scorpius." Lily stopped her tracks and stared at Rose.

"R-rose I-I didn't m-mean it." Lily began to ramble. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry!"

"Lil, it's all Scor's fault, to be honest." Rose said and took Lily's hand in hers. "If only he was less implosive and careful, let alone knew how to use a motorbike, you wouldn't have crashed and neither you nor he would get injured."

"He told you about the crash?"

"I made him after I saw the bruises on his back and the scratches on his face." She scowled at Lily. "He also told me you had a fight."

"Something like that." Lily blushed and avoided looking at Rose.

_(Slag slag slag)_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"To Rose and Scorpius!" Albus called and raised his glass.

Everyone repeated and drank in the couple's honor.

Lily chocked on hers.

"Hey Little Red." Someone said behind her. Lily turned and jumped on the stranger.

"Teddy!"

"Yes, it's me! The amazing, dashing, bewitching-"

"And let's not forget, the humble," Lily pointed out.

"Teddy Lupin." He winked at her. "So Little Red, why the sad face?" 

"Who ever said I'm sad?"

"This lovely frown." He pointed at her mouth. "How can I turn it upside down?"

"Turn yourself look like Severus Snape and scare the shit out of Al and Uncle Ron?" Lily suggested.

"How 'bout I'll get you a refill and you'll entertain me in this lovely but rather dull engagement party?"

"It might be a start." She smiled a small smile and together they headed to the bar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Scorpius stared at Lily as she talked and laughed with everyone. Everyone beside him.

Did it bother him?

_(Yes)_

Was he on the verge of punching Teddy Lupin's nose for making her smile instead of him?

_(Yes)_

Did it matter that he was practically a brother to her and married to her cousin?

_(No)_

"Seriously mate, you're going to break the glass if you won't stop squeezing it." Albus noted at the blond. "What you're looking at anyway?" he turned to see what was making Scorpius so touchy about.

Luckily he didn't have to turn as the reason to Scorpius' anger headed towards them.

"All right there you two?" Teddy greeted Albus and Scorpius.

"Hullo Teddy." Both men said in unison. Lily avoided looking at either of them ad busied herself with her shoes.

"Lils and I were looking for ways to entertain ourselves, got any?"

"Are you even aware that this is Scorpius' engagement party?" Albus clapped Scorpius' back. "Boy's grown up on us." Teddy and Albus laughed while Scorpius smiled painfully and tried to catch Lily's eyes but she kept on looking down. Somehow that made him angrier then he thought it would. He held his hands in tight fists close to his body.

"Perhaps you'll be next Little Red?" Teddy joked and gave Lily a one armed embrace while Lily's head shot up with a look of total shock.

Scorpius snort.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

"You shouldn't." he answered simply.

"Right." She said and turned and walked away from the group.

"I'll go and catch her up." Teddy said and left a very aggravated Albus and a very pained, only known to himself of course, Scorpius.

"Outside. Now!" not waiting for a response Albus grabbed Scorpius by the arm and dragged him out of The Three Broomsticks and into the chilly summer night at Hogsmeade.

"What it Dumbledore name was that?" Albus asked.

"What?"

"I thought you and Rose had a deal!"

"What deal? What do you want from me?" Scorpius freed himself from Albus' hold and buried his face in his hands.

"You promised you'll be nice to her! You said you'll try to like her!" Albus pointed at the party inside. "If that's too damn hard for you, then the least you can do is pretend!"

"I'm doing my best!!" Scorpius turned to the pub's window and spotted Lily, laughing at something Hugo said probably.

"Then do it better!" Albus called and turned Scorpius around.

"Okay…eh…what do you say I go over there and tell her how much I like her?" he pointed to where he just saw Lily and Hugo laughing.

"That's a start but you don't have to be so blunt-"

"No no, it'll be good. I can tell her how much I've been thinking about her. How I haven't stopped thinking about her since the beginning of the summer. How I'm so fantastically over-the-top want-to-slit-my-own-throat in love with her that for every minute of every hour of every day I can't believe my own bloody bad luck that I haven't realized how I probably always have been in love with her!"

Albus watched as Scorpius inhaled slowly and leaned against the pub's wall. "I love Rose, she's my best friend and I really do love her…" he trailed off.

"But?" Albus asked.

"There's no but," Scorpius said, defeated by his revelation. "We're going to get married and I'm going to make her as happy as she deserves to be."

Albus offered Scorpius a hand, trying to ignore the fact that he really wanted to punch him in the face, and help him up.

"I know a nice 22 year old bottle of Firewhisky with our names on it." Scorpius gave Albus a light punch on the shoulder as they made their way back into the party.

_(Merlin I'm such an idiot!)_

* * *

**A/N:** So Scorpius admits it what about Lily? And what is Albus going to do now he knows at least a small part of what's going on.

What will be next to our dearly beloved?

I know admit it, I love reviews. They make me happy. So if you want to make me happy, which I'm sure you do, you are welcome to review.

Cheerios!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	6. Seeing All Red

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of other mentioned characters.

**A/N: **so thanks for the great reviews I really appreciate it. Other than that I do believe that were about to reach the end of this fic as it was never meant to be a long one at that.

Let's read everybody!

* * *

Chapter Six

Seeing All Red

* *

* *

* *

* *

He was in pain. Deep, hard agony and there was no way out for him. Facing the floor he knew it was all lost. He should have kept his big mouth shut for once and not let anything his mind was on to escape. His father always said it would come this one day and it will all be his fault. He was, lacking any proper description, humiliated, ashamed and downright pathetic.

He was covered in cold sweat and his heart was beating threatening to break free out of his ribcage. This is it, he thought, this is the end for him.

"Was I making myself clear?" he heard a cold voice say and he rolled onto his back trying to focus his sight.

"Crystal." He coughed and noted the little drops of blood.

"This was," the voice owner said and crouched down to face Scorpius, as he got to a sitting position. "A complete disaster." He gave Scorpius his wand back and returned to a standing position, not before reaching out a hand to help Scorpius up.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't _'sorry'_ me, Malfoy." The man said harshly. "Say you're sorry to the witches and wizards you just neglected to protect!"

Taking his wand back and whipping the sweat off his forehead, all Scorpius managed to do was mumble a soft. "Yes, sir."

"I know I'm being hard on you, lad." Said Seamus Finnegan, and smacked him lightly on the back. "We all massed our trousers at least once during training."

He was about to comment back when a woman voice burst from the fireplace, green flames surrounding her face. "Potter is here to see you, ."

"Thank you Felicity." Seamus smiled and turned back to Scorpius. "Don't be so hard on yourself, lad, I know you tend to but try to take this as lightly as possible."

Scorpius nodded silently, feeling so small all of a sudden.

He needed a drink.

OoOoOoOoO

He opened the door to the loud sound of music and of pots and pans being moved from the kitchen.

"To what do I owe this lovely display?" Scorpius asked playfully as he dropped his cloak on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to greet his fiancée.

Only it wasn't her he greeted. "Err…Lily?"

She jumped and dropped the pot to the floor and as it cluttered noisily she paled and starred at Scorpius. How long was he here? Was he watching her? She took a deep breath and struggled to gather her wits back. "Malfoy."

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Is Rose anywhere around?"

"I asked her to pop to the store and bring me a few extra vegetables."

"Oh, you're having dinner?"

"I'm staying the night." She said slowly and leaned against the counter crossing her arms.

"You are?" he asked all surprised. Lily arched her eyebrow at him.

"I am." She said coldly and turned around back to her cooking. She felt a movement behind her and glance sideways to see Scorpius at her side. "May I help you?"

"Why are you staying the night?"

"I'm going with Rose to the flower market as it opens only by dawn." she pushed beside him and went over to the stove to stir the soup she just made.

"Ten days before the wedding and she didn't have the flowers arranged yet?!" Scorpius asked bemused.

"Don't be silly," Lily chuckled and shook her head. "We had the flowers picked weeks ago. She just wants to see what the others have to offer and make sure she picked them right."

"I see." He said and then started to make his way out of the kitchen. "I'll just go, don't want to ruin your girls' night and everything."

"Right then," she said and Scorpius turned to leave.

It seemed for a moment as though that would be all but Lily sighed and went to grab Scorpius by the hand. "I can use some help."

Scorpius smiled. "I am hungry." Lily released a roar of laughter and stirred him back to the counter.

They worked in silence, only them and the music coming from the radio. At first it was strange and far too polite to anyone to endure but it helped their work progress.

"Damn it!" Scorpius called and looked for a dry kitchen towel. Lily jerked her head from where the stove where she was busy sautéing onions.

"Collecting scars, are you now?" Lily pulled out her wand and went to see the cut. It was deeper than the one he got in her house kitchen long time ago. "You're going to wind up dead one of these days." She performed a cooling charm on his cut so she can heal it as soon as the blood stops coming out.

"Don't think you'd mind that, though, would you?"

A flash of emotion appeared in her eyes as she said. "You're horrible." She then flipped his hand to heal the wound.

"That makes two of - ouch!" Scorpius winced; Lily's wand jabbed the cut. "Don't do that! It hurts."

"Sorry," Lily said coldly but looking up her expression changed. "Scorpius-"she said tenderly but he yanked his hand from her grasp as if burned and backed away from her.

"I'm marrying Rose!" Scorpius said angrily.

Lily's cheeks flushed red never did she felt so stupid like she did now. "I know!"

"Well…good! Because I love her and I'm marrying her." he wanted to sound more self assured but wound up sounding rather self doubting.

"Do it then." Her voice was crisp and matter-of-fact; she was always good in hiding her feelings.

"Okay…fine…" He was taken aback by her composure. "Maybe I will."

Lily shrugged and went back to her cooking; working on the pudding she wanted to serve. It was easier to ignore Scorpius' gaping at her and after a few moments she heard the door slam and the sound of feeble talking as Scorpius went to greet Rose. She closed her eyes and reached into her pocket to feel the two pieces of parchment tucked there.

Her mind was made up. It would be easier that way and maybe sometime later it will fade away. Rose will understand and Scorpius…

Well he made it clear where he stands.

She was out. All out.

* * *

**A/N:** love is a fickle friend my pets as Scorpius and Lily find out.

How will it all end? What will be?

Only I have the answers *evil smile*

Reviews? Why thank you! Those are my favorite!

Chin-chin!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	7. Witch Hunt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of other mentioned characters.

**A/N: alas we have arrived to this blessed day the story has finally got to its ending**. I really loved this plot and I do think I'll write more Lily/Scorpius fiction. At the moment I'm working on another fic which is a Harry/OC centric with Ron/Hermione on the side. My last attempt on this sort of genre was a few years back and pretty bad. This time it's going to be a lot better at least, I hope so. But who knows maybe a little curious plot bunny will drop and knock on my door.

Until then….

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Seven

Witch Hunt

* *

* *

* *

* *

Scorpius starred at his reflection in the mirror and felt numb. He knew that the tie was probably too tight and that the cuffs were misplaced. But still all he felt was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

There was a soft knock and a redheaded girl peered in. "Scorpius?"

He saw a glimpse of her in the mirror and turned around so fast that it made him slightly dizzy. "Oh, Roxanne," his voice went from enthusiastic to flat in a millisecond. "Just about. Can you get Al for me?"

"Sure thing, soon to be cousin in low." She winked and closed the door, just to open it again. "Rose is scared shitless, just so you know."

"Right." He laughed feebly as she finally left the room.

A few moments later the door opened again and in walked Albus, dressed in a similar suit, looking rather tense himself.

"You wanted me?"

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing." Scorpius ran a hand through his hair.

"You're doing the right thing." Albus approached Scorpius and loosened his tie just a bit. "Of course you just asked me to tell you that." He smiled knowingly at his friend.

"No. I am doing the right thing."

Albus gave him a tight squeeze on the shoulder and stirred him to the door.

OoOoOoOoO

_Rosie,_

_I was just offered to join the curse breakers in a digging in Pompeii! I'm scheduled to leave this Saturday. _

_Roxanne will be ecstatic being you're maid of honor... _

_Please try and understand me. I'm so sorry._

_I'll see you on Christmas,_

_Lily._

OoOoOoOoO

The music began to play and Scorpius watched as one by one all the bride's mates walked down the aisle. His heart began to pound so strongly he thought he might faint from anxiety.

And she appeared. She was as beautiful as he knew she would be. Nothing less than stunning. She smiled at him nervously as she reached him taking his hand in hers.

He realized that this was it. No way back from here.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor began to say. "We are gathered here to bring this man-" he pointed to Scorpius, "and this woman-" he gestured at Rose. "In holy matrimony."

"Can talk to you for a moment?" Rose suddenly asked and without waiting for an answer. "You can come too, Al."

She shut the door behind them as they entered the room. She moved her veil back took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." He said quickly. "Can we go back now?" he turned to the door.

"Are you in love with me as much as you're in love with Lily?" his body froze as he turned back to face Rose. "Rose-"

"I've heard your talk with Al during the engagement party," she smiled sadly at him. "Look Scorp, I can't say it didn't hurt me to hear you say you love Lily as much as you do-"

"But-"

"Let her talk, Scorpius." Albus said, shaking his head.

"Look," Rose proceeded to say. "If there was one thing I knew about you and me, Scorpius, is that no matter what I will never be her. No you listen to me now. I love you, I really do. You've been my best friend and my lover almost my everything but Scorpius, would you really want to merry a witch you didn't even propose to?"

"You proposed to him?" Albus asked amused.

"No one proposed to anyone. We just said it would be the wise thing to do." Scorpius said. "So what are we to do Rose? Just call the whole thing off?"

"Well that's one thing to do." She said and then walked over to his and gave him a chaste kiss. "But first, were going to get the girl." She smiled and went to the door. "Coming boys?"

"Where are we off to?" Scorpius asked and took off his tie as they rushed out of the room.

"Lily's taking a train to Paris from King's Cross and we have about-" Rose looked at her watch. "45 minutes for us the catch her."

It was a strange sight to see the bride running up the aisle the groom and best man not far behind her all three waving off their families' questions.

"Let just say-" Albus said from the church doors'. "They'll stay friends." And with that he was gone as he jumped into his Uncle Ron's car which Rose drove off with a screech.

It was then that Ron Weasley approached Draco Malfoy and did the last this he thought he'll do since they met. He grabbed Draco by the shoulder and kissed him square on lips.

"Thank God she inherited her mother's brains!" he cried in joy and hugged the blond man warmly.

OoOoOoOoO

With her trunk loaded on the trolley, Lily rolled all of her entire belonging to the smoky platform. This was it, the rest of her life ahead of her.

The pain was almost gone. Almost.

She checked her watch.

13:55

They are officially Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy by now. Her stomach ached at the thought.

"Excuse me, can you point to the canteen?" an elder lady stopped and asked Lily.

"Over there ma'am." She pointed to a spot not far behind them. The old woman thank her and bid Lily farewell.

Looking around the platform's Lily spotted the one she stepped off only two months ago. She wondered what will she find If she walked through the barrier now will the scarlet train be there or will it be empty and only tomorrow when parents and friends be there see their young ones off it'll be as crowded as she knew it to be?

Will Scorpius and Rose be there to see the rest of the Weasleys off to Hogwarts or will they be half way to their Honeymoon and their new life?

A pain ensued in her chest.

She reached her train. It was smoky as trains mostly do but unlike the Hogwarts Express this one looked so new and shiny. She smiled at the sight of it and removed her trunk from the trolley and lauded it on.

She found her seat rather easy than she expected herself too, never having to use the muggle transportations unless you count her Dad or Uncle Ron driving them to the train station. Even her motorbike, the one she and her dad and sometimes her grandfather, worked on was more magical then a normal muggle motorbike.

Her mind drifted off to the motorbike and then she started thinking about how she loves working on it and how she was so close to finish refining him the last time she worked on it, only to be interrupted by Scorpius.

Stupid Scorpius and his Stupid idea of taking her on a test ride only to end up crashing to the ground and almost dying in the process.

She chuckled at the thought of how it came to a halt. Kissing against the tree in her garden only to end up fighting and then kissing him again for the rest of the afternoon in her bedroom. She remembered the look on his face when she kissed a soft small on his neck and how it drove him crazy.

How it drove her crazy.

OoOoOoOoO

It was a good thing Rose was there. Odd but in a good way. He needed her to say that she and Al go and park while he go and get Lily.

His Lily.

But standing in the middle of the biggest train station he ever knew looking for a redhead girl, whom he loved none the less, but still didn't know where she was. Was a bit hard to take on. He'll just have to trust the kindness of strangers.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said and stopped an old lady as she walked from the canteen. "You haven't seen by any chance a redhead girl close by have you?"

The old lady's eyes' lighten up. "Oh but I have! A very pretty girl with red hair. She was so nice and polite, showed me the way to the canteen when I asked her."

Scorpius beamed at her. "Can you tell me where she headed to?"

"But of course! She went over there to platform 12- Oh dear!" Scorpius kissed her on the cheek and ran off.

Soon enough he found the platform and train in question and now he only needed to find the witch.

He ran along the train windows, trying to spot a glimpse of red in the midst of it all. He was about to reach the end of it when he saw her. Leaning against the window. He stopped his track and faced her.

It took Lily a split of a second to recover from the sight of Scorpius' face starring at her, as soon as she did her eyes widened in horror.

Scorpius started pounding on her window. He pounded so hard that she had to back away from it.

"Lily!" she heard his muffled cry. "Get off the train!"

"What?!" he saw her call back.

"Get-Off-The-TRAIN!"

"No!" Lily cried back and noticed that other people began paying attention the scene taking place. "I'm sorry." She said meekly.

"What?" Scorpius asked and pounded on the window and then he began to move. No, the train began to move slowly.

Her hand against the window, Lily saw him back off and stare at her for a swift second before starting to follow the train as it gained speed.

"GET OFF THE TRAIN!" Scorpius cried loudly and shifted and ran between departing people on the platform knocking some off his way. "GET OFF THE TRAIN! GET OFF THE TRAIN!" he jumped over a suitcase and shoved off a busy looking muggle. "GET OFF THE TRAIN!"

"Watch it you psycho!" the muggle called after him.

Ignoring him, Scorpius kept on running and calling after her. "GET OFF THE TRA-" and then he tripped and fell over a trolley straight to the ground. He was on all four and as he got up to his knees he watched the train head out the station. He buried his head in his hands and howled in pain.

"I got off the train." He looked up and there she was. Smiling at him and touching his face.

There was a small hitched cry coming from her as he got on his feet and kissed her. She flung her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as Scorpius, so enthusiastic that this was really happening, lifted her off the ground and kissed her even harder.

They broke the kiss and as Lily cupped his face Scorpius rested his forehead against hers, feeling so giddy and so wonderfully…well…wonderful.

"Rose! He got her!" the couple heard the loud and familiar voice of Albus Potter. Looking past Scorpius' shoulder Lily saw the strangest sight she'd ever seen. Albus was running towards them with Rose, fully dressed in her wedding gown, beside him.

She pushed Scorpius off of her. "YOU LEFT HER AT THE ALTAR?"

"Don't be silly." Rose answered as Albus and she reached them. "I drove us here." She moved a wisp of hair from her face and beamed at Lily. "You know I'm a diehard romantic."

"But the wedding-"

"They called it off you dimwit." Albus said impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Turned out the stupid prat loves you!"

"And funny thing is," Rose nodded. "You love him back."

Lily sniggered. "When did you get so smart?"

"She was always smarter than us." Scorpius said and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading them all from the platform and back to the car.

"That is why I'm godmother for your children." Rose said lightly and winked at Lily who froze on the spot.

"Whoever said they'll be any children?" Lily asked.

It was Albus who arched his eyebrow at her. "Don't make me hit you." he stormed ahead with Rose behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

_(Three months later)_

Once again Scorpius was on the floor throbbing in pain. His entire body covered in sweat and his ears ringing.

"Had enough?"

"Not for the very least." In a swift move Scorpius was back on feet facing his opponent. "You're tough I admit that but you're a mere beginner."

"Are you taking a piss? I just beat you up!" Lily thrust Scorpius wand back in his hand. "You weren't even prepared for that last hex!"

"Your wand work needs improvment!"

"Your mind needs improvement!"

"Don't talk to me like that I'm in charge here!" Scorpius fumed.

Lily snorted. "Do they know they let a baboon to be in charge?"

"That's it!" Scorpius threw his hands in the air. "You're insane you know that? A complete loon!"

"Oi! Don't call me loon!"

"Don't call me a baboon!"

"I'll call you whatever I want you stupid prat!" Lily yelled at him.

"Gryffindork!"

"Slytherbrat!"

Both had their wands ready to work as the inched closer, each looking more agitated then the other.

"Loon!"

"Ferret cub!"

There wasn't any space left between them as they stared at each other both panting heavily. Scorpius smirked and Lily crashed her lips on his in fast move.

"Finnegan is going to kill me." He said against her lips.

"Not if I get there first." She grinned and jumped to wrap her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall.

It was funny, Lily thought to herself. How one should know the difference between right and wrong and between good and bad. Somehow when it came to her and Scorpius things didn't go that way.

And she'll always love him for it.

Fin

* * *

**A/N:** so there you go. All falls in the right place. I do love happy endings.

I hope you like the chapter, I dare say perhaps you even loved it *wink*

So as usual I'll ask you to review because hey, I like it when I get them!

Love you to bits

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


End file.
